ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (Chapter 02)
Chapter 02 introduces Abby and Holtzmann. Cast Listed as they appear in film. *Erin Gilbert *Higgins Student (with red shirt) *Higgins Student 2 *Abby Yates *Bennie *Jillian Holtzmann *Tour Guide Garrett *Ed Mulgrave Jr. Equipment *Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal *Antenna-like Helmet *Kudelski Nagra III Reel to Reel Tape Recorder *Large Duffel Bag Terms *EVP *Ghostly Interactions Rating System Locations *Kenneth P. Higgins Institute *Aldridge Mansion Museum Plot Erin took a yellow taxi cab to the Institute and walked past two students fighting each other. Erin found the Paranormal Studies Laboratory and noticed a sign that read, "Do not write stupid things on this door!" with 'stupid' added on in red marker. An angry student rattled a vending machine after it failed to comply with his selection of "F7." She saw a table with stacks of Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal and two yellow Post It Notes. One had the price crossed off from $29.99 to 15.99 to its current price of 5.99. The other read, "Special! Going like hotcakes!" She knocked on the door. Abby remarked it's been awhile then drew some orange curtains apart and was surprised to see Erin as well. Bennie took note of her Antenna-like Helmet and remarked smaller headphones existed. Abby called it an advance in science and told him he was looking at the future then paid him. She directed him to show Erin the door on his way out. Bennie made a half-hearted attempt to grab her arm but she resisted. He left claiming he tried. Erin brought up the book and how she put it online without her permission. Abby played dumb about needing permission and stated she was one-tenth away from a brand new mini fridge. Erin revealed she was up for tenure but Abby could have cared less. She pointed out the book was their baby and Erin abandoned it very quickly. Erin stated there was no experimental backing for anything in that book and it made her look like a crazy person. Abby couldn't believe she got one wonton and a carrot in her order again. She called Zhu's and complained. Erin met Holtzmann. Abby warned her not to get too close to Erin or she would ask her to write a book, and then squash her dreams. Abby boasted Holtzmann was brilliant and loyal, specialized in experimental particle physics, and was almost hired by CERN then mentioned a lab incident. She changed the subject and claimed they were close the actualizing their theories like a hollow laser for the reverse tractor beam. Holtzmann suggested letting her listen to the EVP. Erin interrupted Holtzmann and told her she knew what it meant but none were ever substantiated. Annoyed by her cockiness, Abby played along and they told Erin a story about how they spent eight nights at the Chelsea Hotel a few months ago then found something when they reviewed their tapes. Abby started a tape on the Kudelski Nagra III Reel to Reel Tape Recorder. Holtzmann and Abby leaned in to listen. Erin approached and suddenly a recorded fart sound plays. Abby mocked her with a spooky "ooo" noise while Holtzmann laughed. They realized Erin was the first to come right over to the recorder. Abby was concerned when Holtzmann asked if it was more or less disgusting if the noise came from the front. Erin sarcastically asked if they were going to give her a wedgie next. Abby retorted they weren't because she had enough stuck up her butt. Erin had enough. Abby asked her why she came looking for the book if she didn't believe in it. Erin told her about Ed Mulgrave Jr.'s claim that Aldridge Mansion Museum was haunted. Abby and Holtzmann looked up the mansion online, performed an elaborate patty cake, then grabbed some equipment. Abby stood at the door and beckoned Erin. Erin misconstrued it as an invitation to join them but Abby needed to lock up the lab. She gave up and told Erin to close the door behind her and it should lock. Erin continued after Abby to take the book down. Abby agreed to consider taking down the book temporarily if Erin would introduce them to Mulgrave. Later, when Erin Gilbert, Abby Yates, and Jillian Holtzmann arrived to investigate, Garrett called out to them from across the street. Erin asked for Ed Mulgrave but Garrett thought she was talking about Ed Senior and stated he died 15 years ago. and implied the Mulgrave she met had been a ghost. Just as Abby and Jillian got excited at the prospect of two ghosts, Ed Mulgrave Junior arrived. Garrett pointed out he was Ed Junior. Abby asked him when the last time the entity was seen and how he would rate it according to the Ghostly Interactions Rating System, from a T1 to a T5. Mulgrave made a point of Garrett's confession to soiling himself during his experience and crying over the phone. Abby estimated that was a T3 if he soiled himself but Holtzmann suggested it was a T4 if there was poop unless he ate something weird. Garrett denied he soiled himself. Abby asked him if he kept a sample to his dismay. He sarcastically thanked Erin for introducing him and Mulgrave to Abby and Holtzmann. He refused to go with them into the mansion and threw the keys across the road then declared they were going to die in there. Trivia *The building used for filming the Kenneth P. Higgins scenes was Everett Community Health and Wellness Center (formerly Everett High School) at 548 Broadway in Everett, Massachusetts.Spook Central Shot on Site "Return of Shot on Site Summer - Ghostbusters 2016 Locations, Part 1 (Movie Rundown)" 6/3/18 *On June 18, 2015, set photos from Boston began emerging of Kristen Wiig going to the former Everett High School dressed as Bronx Kuyper Middle School. The school's exterior was draped with banners that read "Higgs Science Institute." A taxicab dressed as a New York City taxi cab was seen. Wiig walked past two people brawling. Paul Feig was also seen. Melissa McCarthy and Kate McKinnon were also seen in filming in costume.Boston "Here are the first photos from the set of ‘Ghostbusters’" 6/18/15Boston Herald "Sneak peek as ‘Ghostbusters’ reboot starts shooting in Everett" 6/18/15ET Online "First Pictures From 'Ghostbusters' Are Here! See Kristen Wiig in Costume" 6/18/15People "Check Out Melissa McCarthy, Kristen Wiig and Kate McKinnon in First Photos from the Ghostbusters Set" 6/18/15 **In-universe, it appears the Kenneth P. Higgins Institute took over the property after the Bronx Kuyper Middle School was shuttered. *On March 9, 2016, the Ghostbusters Snapchat posted a still of a door at the Paranormal Studies Lab. The name plates on the door were of Dr. Abigail L. Yates and Dr. Jillian Holtzmann.Andrew Shaffer Facebook post 3/9/16 *Abby and Holtzmann's office is in the Kenneth P. Higgins Institute of Science is the Paranormal Studies Lab like Egon, Ray, and Peter at Columbia University in the first movie. *The sign on Abby and Holtzmann's door is "Do not write stupid things on door!" **Whereas, on Egon, Ray, and Peter's door, the note read, "Venkman, burn in hell" *The helmet Abby wears is a homage to the Aura Video-Analyzer colander possessed Louis Tully wore late into the first movie.Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "Melissa wanted some piece of equipment that's odd when we first see her. We looked around at a bunch of different stuff and got inspired by the original. A funny helmet is always fun." *Erin mentions Google and that Ghosts from Our Past and a ghost emoji comes up first when her name is googled.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 2 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:12:03-00:12:11). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "And if my colleagues at Columbia University Google my name, that is the first thing that comes up. Along with a ghost emoji now, thank you very much, ...that does a little dance." *Erin also mentions Columbia University. *Erin insists books can't fly. **In the opening scene of the first movie, books are seen levitating in the stacks. **In Ghostbusters: The Video Game, one of the minor entities are Flying books. *Costume designer Jeffrey Kurland was inspired by Harpo Marx for Holtzmann's eclectic clothing choices.Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "Our costume designer, Jeffrey Kurland's preliminary designs had her in these very out of the ordinary outfits. I liked how eclectic we were making Holtzmann – to me she's almost Harpo Marx, who just appropriates all this clothing. You imagine her room is just this enormous pile of clothes she's found in dumpsters and Goodwill and bought at garage sales. The glasses, I liked the idea of her wearing glasses and Kate liked the idea of having something to play with. When those goggles were brought out that was a home run. She goes through a few different eyewear looks, but that one in the trailer is my favourite look of hers." *Holtzmann has bits of McKinnon's traits: "From another planet," joyful, friendly, and wants to connect.Entertainment Weekly "Kate McKinnon on proton packs, playing a scientist, and all things Ghostbusters" 4/15/16 Kate McKinnon says: "She hits close to home for me in that she's kind of on another planet. She's joyful and friendly and wants to connect, but also begs the question, 'What the heck are you talking about, girl?'."Entertainment Weekly "Kate McKinnon on proton packs, playing a scientist, and all things Ghostbusters" 4/15/16 Kate McKinnon says: "Paul told me once it was based on me. He said that it was sort of inspired by some of my traits." *Holtzmann tells Erin she is a Virgo, indicated she was born between August 23 and September 23. *Abby mentions Holtzmann was almost hired by CERN, the European Organization for Nuclear Research. **When Ghosts from Our Past was published, Erin planned to complete her Doctoral work at CERN. This is mentioned on the author bio of the book jacket. *Abby mentions she and Holtzmann are close to a hollow laser for the reverse tractor beam. The hollow laser is later mentioned be used in the Trap and Ghost Chipper. *Abby and Holtzmann mention the Chelsea Hotel, a historic New York hotel located at 222 W 23rd Street. *On June 20, 2015, amateur footage published on June 19 recorded exterior filming of Melissa McCarthy and Kate McKinnon's characters hailing a cab and Kristen Wiig's character sends them off with a short line.Comic Book "Ghostbusters Hail A Taxi In First Footage From Paul Feig's Reboot" 6/20/15user GASP! YouTube 6/19/15 *The first trailer for the movie featured an easter egg on Erin's board of equations, a website url ParanormalStudiesLab.com, that led to the "official website" for the Kenneth P. Higgins Institute of Science's Paranormal Studies Lab. Embedded on this website was a behind-the-scenes featurette entitled "Busting Ghosts With Science"Spook Central "Ghostbusters 2016 Reboot Trailer & Hidden Website Found!!!" March 3, 2016 *Ed Mulgrave's father died 15 years prior to the events of the movie.Tour Guide Garrett (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 2 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:16:50-0:16:53). Sony Pictures. Tour Guide Garrett says: "But Ed Mulgrave died 15 years ago." *Abby and Holtzmann use terminology from the Ghostly Interactions Rating System. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters 101 #5, panel 5, on the second row is the device that was next to Holtzmann in her and Abby's Kenneth P. Higgins lab in Chapter 2 when Erin first met her. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, right of Patty is the stack of discounted copies of Ghosts From Our Past seen in Abby and Holtzmann's lab in the Kenneth P. Higgins Institute. Holtzmann is wearing her overalls from when she first appeared in the 2016 movie. *Cover RI of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #5, uses a scene from Chapter 2 when Erin went to Abby and Holtzmann's lab. References Gallery Images were grabbed from the Extended Cut on Blu-ray by Paul Rudoff. For consistency, all images have been framed at 2.39:1, as the majority of the movie is. Black bars have been removed, even where the movie image leaks out of the frame or has IMAX 1.78:1 framing. gb2016_chapter02_img01.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img02.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img03.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img04.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img05.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img06.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img07.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img08.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img09.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img10.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img11.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img12.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img13.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img14.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img15.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img16.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img17.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img18.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img19.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img20.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img21.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img22.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img23.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img24.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img25.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img26.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img27.jpg| gb2016_chapter02_img28.jpg| Behind the Scenes GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne01.jpg|Filming Day 1: Kristen Wiig at school set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne08.jpg|Day 1: Kristen Wiig at school set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne09.jpg|Day 1: Kristen Wiig at school set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne02.jpg|Day 1: Kristen Wiig and Paul Feig in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne03.jpg|Day 1: Old Everett High School set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne04.jpg|Day 1: Old Everett High School set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne05.jpg|Day 1: Old Everett High School set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne06.jpg|Day 1: Old Everett High School set in Boston GB2016Chapter2GagReelOne01.jpg|As seen in Gag Reel 1 GB2016Chapter02WorldOfTheGhostbusters03.jpg|Kenneth interior seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter02MeetTheTeam05.jpg|Kenneth interior seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter02WorldOfTheGhostbusters04.jpg|Kenneth interior seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter02MeetTheTeam02.jpg|Kenneth interior seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter02MeetTheTeam03.jpg|Kenneth interior seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter2GagReelOne02.jpg|As seen in Gag Reel 1 GB2016Chapter02MeetTheTeam04.jpg|Kenneth interior seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter02WorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|Aldridge exterior seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter02WorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|Aldridge exterior seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter02MeetTheTeam01.jpg|Outside Aldridge set seen in Meet The Team featurette Secondary Canon ErinGilbertIDW17.jpg|Non-Canon reference in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ErinGilbertIDW22.jpg|Non-Canon reference in Ghostbusters 101 #5 GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssueFivePhotoCoverRI.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #5 Cover RI Category:GB:2016 Chapters